Wolf Children
by Skylr
Summary: Zeeva Aliani and Alima Lykainion are twins that live on the Quileute Rez. in La Push WA. Zee and Ali will learn something this summer that might just change their lives. Jake/OC Embry/OC OOC'ness sorry i try my best READ AND REVIEW! ON hiatus
1. Chapter 1

My Characters' name is Zeeva Aliani (Zee for short.), which means wolf chief in Hebrew and Hawaiian, and Alima Lykainion (Ali for short) which means powerful little she-wolf in Greek and Hebrew. Oh and their little brother Brian Alexio meaning Noble, strong defender in Gallic and Greek. I spent a lot of time researching names, you'll see why. Well I might be slightly obvious… lol. Set like before New Moon (meaning the only ones in the pack are Jared, Sam, and Paul). (Picture of Zeeva and Alima on profile just imagine one with hair streaks and the other with color contacts)

Prologue 3rdPersonPOV

On July 10th 1993 two beautiful baby girls were born to an ecstatic mother and father, Christopher Medina and Melanie Medina on the Quileute reservation in La Push, they named the two new beautiful twin girls Zeeva Aliani and Alima Lykainion.

Zee is slightly taller than Ali and has a larger build but other than that they are perfectly identical down to the clothing they wear. They both have dark chocolate brown eyes, light tan skin, and sleek brownish-black hair past their shoulders. They are both relatively tall and slender; Ali always wears bright colored contacts in all colors including shades of yellow, red, purple, and pink. Zee is a bit more conservative keeping to her normal 'boring' shade of brown, Zee though always dyes a streak of her hair to match her sister's eyes no matter what color they are that month or week. Zee is more athletic than Ali; But Ali is more logical and book-smart than Zee. Both Ali and Zee are talkative and outgoing, but sometimes it is like they share the same brain they always seem to know what the other is thinking.

Zee and Ali grew up with normal happy childhoods, playing with friends like Quil, Jacob, Embry, Leah, and Emily, until the summer of their 16th birthday that changed everything.

Story ZPOV

The end of the school year finally! Ali and I ran down the steps of the school laughing along side with Jacob and Embry (Quil got detention for sleeping in class, even though it is the last day of school!) we ran to Jacob's Rabbit and all squeezed in it was a horribly tight fit because Jacob and Embry are huge!

Ali and I mindlessly chated with the boys until we pulled up in front of our small brick house, we got out yelled goodbyes to the boys still in the car and ran up the steps.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Brian we're home!" I yelled upstairs

"Hi, I'm in the kitchen." Our mother yelled

"K! We will be in there in a minute." Said Ali so we walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pre-popped pop-corn and two diet cokes and ran upstairs to the room we shared.

Ali kind of has a crush on Embry, and I like Jake so we giggled and talked about them for like ever.

Then all of a sudden at around 5 o'clock we hear a knock on the window, Jake is standing on the windowsill smiling at us.

Ali almost screams, I quickly slap my hand over her mouth she licks my palm and I look at her disgusted. "Eww! Ali!" I whisper-yelled, "You shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth!" Ali whisper yelled back, "Shut-up!" I said opening the window for Jake.

"Ali, Zee your mom is going to hear you!" Jake said smirking "Oh! shiz! I forgot about her!" Ali said, "How could you forget about your mother Ali? oh well, never mind. Um by the way… not that you're not welcome to come through our window but…um why are you coming through our window?" I said to Jake,

"To invite you to come to the bonfire of course!" Jake said with a full blown grin.

"When? Where?" Ali questioned probably thinking about getting so flirting time in with Embry. Then again I was thinking about getting to flirt with Jacob, but that's beside the point.

"8pm tonight, the cliffs." Jacob responded

"Okay we will be there, now get out before our mom comes up and finds you here!" I said ushering Jake back out the window.

"Fine, fine I'm going!" Jacob jumps out of the second story window with out injuring himself and jogs down the street.

***********************TIME LAPSE**********************

7:45pm

APOV

"Zee! Come on we are going to be late it takes like 15 minutes to get there!" I said as I perfected my hair in the hall mirror. "I'm coming!" She ran down the hall wearing a green graphic tee that said 'green is the new black' on top of a black recycling sign and black skinny jeans with flip flops. Her hair was pinned up so only the bright blue streak fell out.

I was wearing a Bright blue v-neck that said 'love and peace' with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse oh and my eyes were a shocking shade of bright blue. My hair was in a French braid with my bangs falling in front of my face.

"Perfect," I said scanning her outfit "you look great Jake is gonna be speechless!" "Thanks! Oh my god Embry is gonna to like drop dead!" I laughed appreciatively then said "Oh my god! We are late come on!"

We jumped in our red 1991 Ford Mustang GT (picture on profile) and drove, illegally we are only 15, to the cliffs.

When we arrived, Leah, her little brother Seth, mother, and father were also just getting out of their car.

"Lee-Lee! Seth! Hey!" I yelled "Ali! Zee! Hi!" Seth yelled running up and giving us hugs, for being only 14 he was huge. Leah nodded in our direction "Hey guys."

Jacob spotted us and waved us over I pushed Zee in Jake's direction and gave her the 'go flirt with him or I will' look, she gave me the 'I will if you go flirt with Embry' look I nodded and walked towards Embry smiling flirtatiously, he smiled back in my direction.

"Hi, Al's what's up?" Embry said.

"Oh not much, getting my twin sister to co-operate with me, getting ready to watch you and the rest of the boys devour 16 packs of hot dogs, while I'm trying not to puke." I answered with a smirk.

He playfully scowled at me, "Not my fault you and Zee eat like birds, and you're jealous."

"As if! Do you really think I would way less than 120 pounds if I ate like 16 hotdogs in one sitting?" I said.

"Um, no I guess not…" Embry said

All of a sudden Billy Black rolled his wheel chair to the center of the fire ring (not in the fire just closed to it) and said "I will now tell all the Quileute legends."….

Whatcha thinks review please! I would appreciate no Flames but if u feel u must I guess its okay as long as your only dissing the story not me…. Lol cause u don't really know me so you can't really judge…. Lol okay review please!


	2. AN

**********ATTENSION**********

**All** Of my stories are on **HIATUS **until further notice. I have to much going on to try and fit in updating the stories I will not be updating or reviewing till maybe January, February, or at latest the summer. I'm sorry I just have way to much going on to have to worry about this account. Thank you all for reading :] I will try to update when I can.

Love,

Skylr


End file.
